Sly
by jane0904
Summary: Simon is upset by being propositioned in town, and seeks advice from Mal and Freya. Chapter III is rated NC-17 for adult situations! This was my first NC-17 fic ... Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"He propositioned me!" Simon said, affronted.

"So?" Freya said, leaning on the counter, her mug of coffee in her hand.

"He pressed up against me, put his hand on my crotch, and asked me to go to bed with him!" Simon was appalled. "Only not in those words!"

"At the risk of sounding repetitive, so?" Freya looked at him. "Simon, in this day and age, it ain't exactly unusual." She smiled. "And I didn't think you were a prude."

"You say that?" Simon said indignantly. "After the colour you went last week?"

"That's me, Simon. Only me. Not you."

"Do I look sly?" he asked, putting the coffee pot down and gazing at her. "Do I?"

She looked him up and down, still neat and tidy despite his time on Serenity. "Maybe. A little," she admitted.

"So unless I look like Jayne, I'm going to get this?"

"Once in a while." She laughed. "Look, Simon, I've been propositioned myself. Don't take it to heart. It's quite flattering, actually." She tried to stop the smile. "'Sides, Jayne's been chased at least once."

"God, no. Did he kill him?"

"No. Not that I'm aware. But I think Jayne gave him a good talking to."

"Is that some kind of euphemism?"

Freya laughed again. "I hope not."

"He touched me, Freya," Simon insisted.

"Did you like it?"

He stared at her. "I have a … well, not a wife, but near enough, and a baby!"

"Did you?"

"No!"

"Then you're okay." She sipped her coffee, eyeing him mischievously. "So who on this boat would you go with, supposing you were sly?"

This time Simon dropped his mug, coffee spilling across the counter. She laughed and helped him wipe it up. "Freya, are you kidding me?"

"No, come on. It's just a game, so come on. Tell me."

Simon shook his head. "No. You say. You started this, so I think it only fair that you tell me who you'd sleep with."

"Well," Freya began, crossing the galley to sit at the table, "I ain't ever been with a woman, so it'd be pure guesswork."

"Try." Simon joined her.

"Hmmn. Well, Zoe's too strong. River's too crazy –"

"She's not crazy."

"Too young, then. So I guess it would have to be Inara. She's serviced women before, knows what they want, how to press all the right buttons. So I'd have to say 'Nara."

"Wouldn't you want Kaylee?" Simon sounded almost insulted.

"Simon, I can't imagine it. No matter how hard I try. She's yours." She patted the young man on the hand. "'Sides, Inara propositioned me once, too, so it wouldn't be that difficult to persuade her."

"Really?" Simon sat forward. "Why didn't you take her up on it?"

"Because, like you, I ain't sly. And I love Mal." She took another sip of coffee. "So, I've told you mine. You tell me yours. You've got three to choose from."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Unless you want to include the boy from earlier."

Simon's face registered repulsion before he wiped it clear. "I shall forget you said that." He shook his head at the look on her face. "God, you don't really want to know, do you?"

"If I had to embarrass myself to admitting I'd take Inara to bed, then so do you."

The young doctor exhaled heavily. "Well, there is no way I would ever – _ever –_ go with Jayne."

Freya suppressed a grin. "Why not? I hear he's a good lover."

"Because we'd be fighting over who was going to be on top."

Freya snorted, coffee going the wrong way. Simon patted her back until her coughing fit subsided. "You'd want to be on top?" she asked finally.

"I like to be in control," Simon admitted.

"That's not what Kaylee said when she bought those handcuffs."

Simon blushed, remembering the problem they'd had when Kaylee couldn't find the key, and the crew had come back early from their job. Standing in the engine room with nothing to protect his decency other than an oily rag Kaylee had managed to find and was holding in front of him, handcuffed to the compression coil, hadn't exactly endeared him to Mal. He still cringed when he recalled the looks on their faces. "That's not fair. Bringing those up."

"That's not the only thing that was up," Freya pointed out.

"I thought you were a prude!"

"I'm getting over it." She poked him gently on the arm. "Stop trying to change the subject. So, not Jayne."

"No. Definitely not. So I guess it would have to be Hank."

"Not Mal?"

He looked at her. "I thought you wouldn't want me to include him, him being yours."

"I might get a little uppity if you don't." She sat back and studied him. "So – Hank or Mal?"

Simon was still blushing, and it was quite an arousing sight. No wonder Kaylee took him to bed as often as she could. "Then …" Simon considered. "Mal."

"Really?"

"See, I told you we should leave him out of this!" Simon said, throwing up his hands in surrender.

"No, I just mean … really? I didn't think he'd appeal in that way to you."

"He doesn't!" Simon insisted. "Damn it, Freya, you wanted to play this game."

"True." She smiled at him. "Don't you think Mal would want to be on top?"

Simon sighed. "Honestly, no. But then neither would I. I think it would probably be a meeting of equals."

Freya laughed. "I hope you realise I've got quite a mental image in my head."

"Thanks. So do I." Only he didn't look quite so pleased about it, squirming uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm sure Mal would be flattered that, out of all the men on Serenity, you'd choose him to go to bed with."

"Freya, I would rather shoot myself now," Simon said firmly.

"Then I won't make you think about it any longer." She finished her coffee.

"Thank you. And next time I come to confide in you, remind me not to," Simon requested, standing up.

"What? And miss out on all this fun?"

"Then I'll remind myself." Simon headed for the door, nearly colliding with Mal coming in. "Sorry …" he muttered, blushing furiously.

Mal watched him leave, then looked back at Freya, his head on one side. "What have you been doing to Simon?"

"It's not me," she insisted, a smile playing about her lips. "Quite the contrary."

"So what _were_ you talking about?" Mal asked, coming to sit in Simon's vacated seat and wondering about the heat still in it.

"Oh, just who we'd go to bed with among the rest of the crew," Freya said airily.

"He tell you about the young man in town today?"

Freya stared at him. "You saw?"

"Uh-huh. Don't think the others did, and Simon never noticed me." He leaned forward and looked into Freya's dark eyes. "That boy turning sly?"

"With Kaylee around?" Freya asked. "Do you really think that's physically possible?"

"'Bout as much as me and Jayne getting it together," Mal admitted. Freya stopped, her eyes unfocusing. He watched her. "You've got that mental image again, ain't you."

"Um, yes," she confessed. "You?"

"'Fraid so." He shook himself. "Gonna have to get that out of my brain, you know. Me and Jayne. Not in a million years."

"Some people might think it a match made in heaven," she pointed out.

"Since I don't believe in that any longer, I can honestly say, no."

Freya laughed. "So what do you think might be the remedy to this unsightly picture, Dr Mal?"

He took her hand, his blue eyes gazing deeply into hers. "I prescribe prolonged bed rest, with periods of intense physical activity."

"Really? Sounds like hard work to me."

"Emphasis on the hard," he agreed.

"And when should this start?"

"Well, I ain't got anything to do right now, so I figure … we could start the treatment straight away." He stood up. "Does that fit into your busy schedule?"

"I think I can squeeze it in." She stood close to him and pressed her hand into his crotch. "Oh, definitely emphasis on the hard," she agreed.

He grinned and led her towards their bunks. "By the way, next time you see Simon, tell him, not in a million years either."

Freya stared at him, then laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sly. He knew that. He'd never had any inclination towards menfolk, least of all any on board this ship. The thought of a man touching him, caressing him, made him feel … well, nauseous probably wasn't too strong a word. But he wasn't a prude. No matter that Freya had made him feel that way, ribbing on him for being embarrassed, he didn't want to stop anyone if they were that way disposed. It was just when it came to himself that he was … There were times when he wished he swore, properly, like Mal or Jayne did, without thinking, just letting the feelings out so that they didn't get in the way of anything, but he couldn't. When he did curse, it was only after having thought about it carefully, choosing the right words, being aware of who might be around to hear. It wasn't the same.

And then Freya asking him who would be on top … That was a mental image he was determined to get out of his brain, only he had the horrible feeling that it would come up again, probably in the middle of the night, or when he least expected it, like when he was operating on Jayne, or stitching another knife wound on Mal. And of course that had to be the man he almost ran into as he left the dining area.

He sighed. There were times he really wished he'd gone with the other barker, taken the other ship that day on Persephone, instead of letting himself be swayed by a pair of brown eyes and pretty painted toes, and everything in between. Still, if he'd done that, he wouldn't be with the girl who had become the woman who had become the mother of his child.

He walked slowly down the stairs into the cargo bay, away from the knowing looks and gentle humour above. His heart seemed to skip as he saw Kaylee down below him, unpacking some parts she'd bought just that day.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi," she called, her face breaking into such a smile that he had to return it. She held up a piece of … something. "Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

He stepped down to the bay floor and crossed to her. "Absolutely," he agreed. "What is it?"

"A new photocarb."

"Right." He nodded, looking as if he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She laughed. "It makes the engine run smooth. Without one we blow up."

"Did I ask for it in captain dummy talk?" Simon complained.

"You looked like you did."

He put his arm around her. "So now I know."

"No, the point is, it's _new_," she insisted. "Not reconditioned, not used. _New_."

"And that's good?"

"Simon, the man didn't know what he had!" She waved it in his face. "Sold it to me for the price of a _luh suh_ second."

"Good." He nodded again.

"Hey, you do it to me all the time. Talk about things I don't understand," Kaylee said, putting the part back in its box.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "Why? I know you know more'n me. I ain't had no fancy schooling, nor even know how to put a cast on a broken finger."

"But you know how to stop the engine blowing up," he pointed out.

She grinned. "There is that."

He pulled her closer and touched her lips with his own. "Where's Bethany?" he asked.

"With River. Why?"

"Am I man enough for you?"

She stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do I … do I take you in a manly fashion?"

"As opposed to what?"

"You do seem to like to tell me what to do," he said, blushing just a little. "In bed."

"Do I?" She seemed genuinely surprised. "I hadn't noticed."

"Not all the time," he said quickly. "But sometimes … I mean, you initiate it. Us. Sex."

"Simon Tam, are you saying you don't want me to?" She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head.

"No, no!" He sighed. "I should never have started this."

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Was it that boy?"

Simon started guiltily. "What boy?"

"The one who propositioned you." She smiled.

"How did you –"

"The Cap'n might have mentioned it."

"He saw?" Simon yelped, letting go of her and pacing the bay floor. "Great. That means everyone's going to know before dinner."

"I asked him not to say anything," Kaylee assured him.

"You think he'll hold to that?" Simon asked hopefully, stopping to look at her.

"Mostly."

"Most – Who's he likely to tell?"

"Freya."

Simon looked relieved. "That's okay then."

"Why?" Suspicion crossed her pretty features. "Why, Simon?"

"Well, I … I happened to mention it to her myself."

Kaylee nodded slowly. "So you told her and not me."

"It wasn't like that!" Simon asserted. "It's just she … we were … I …"

Kaylee took pity on him. "It's okay," she said, moving closer to him and putting her arms back around his waist. "I know you talk to her. And I ain't jealous. Not no more. I got proof I don't need to be back on the bridge."

"On the bridge?" Simon repeated.

"River's showing Bethany how to fly Serenity. Oh, and I think Hank's helping out."

"So there's no-one around our room?"

"Nope." She looked at him, the sudden shrewd and calculating look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Whether I should become more dominant. More alpha."

"More what?"

"If this were a pride of lions, Mal would be the alpha male. In charge. Taking whatever female …." He stopped. "Maybe that isn't such a good analogy. But he's the boss."

"He's the captain," Kaylee agreed, wondering exactly where this was going.

"I was just wondering if I shouldn't be more like him."

"Like the Cap'n?"

"Mmn."

"What did Freya say to you?" she asked indignantly. "Was she impugning your manhood or something?"

"No. And I love it when you use words like that," he said, smiling, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Then what?"

"Kaylee," he said slowly, looking into her face. "I want you to go to our room, strip off your clothes, and lie on the bed."

"What?"

"I told you. Go to our room, strip –"

"I heard." She pursed her lips. "Is this you being masterful?" she asked.

"I'm seeing what it feels like."

"To be the alpha male?"

"Yes."

She smiled suddenly. "I think I like it." She let go of him putting her hands on her hips. "So, are you going to tell me what to do?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, that sounds … seriously good." She licked her lips. "How long to I have to wait for you?"

"I'll decide that."

"What if I fall asleep?"

"I'll wake you up." His voice sounded deeper, huskier.

She licked her lips again, lust in her eyes. "Don't be too long," she said, fairly skipping towards their room.

"I'll be as long as it takes."

She glanced at him over her shoulder before going through to the common area. "I think I'm going to like this new you," she said, shaking her bottom at him as she disappeared.

He grinned. He knew he wasn't going to be able to wait too long, not with the raging blood rushing round his body already. He looked down at the photocarb. "She gets to be the boss all day in that engine room," he said conversationally. "I think it's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

Simon walked through the common area towards their room, his heart beating wildly in his chest. What was he doing? For that matter, what was Kaylee doing? He'd told her to strip naked, wait for him, but what if she'd thought better of it? Maybe thought he was being too pushy, trying to be something he wasn't … He paused at the entrance to the room. What if she wasn't there?

He slid open the door.

There she was, lying on their bed, her head on the pillow. Her hands were making little pyramids of the sheet beneath her, and her toes were curling and uncurling, her feet rubbing together. And between her bare flesh was glowing in the light, scorching him. Already her nipples were hard peaks, tipped strawberry.

"Thought you weren't coming," she complained, smiling at him.

"Hush," he said, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "You're not to speak. Not until I tell you."

"But I –"

He put a finger to his lips. "Quiet."

She closed her mouth and looked at him with shining eyes. She wriggled slightly, making her breasts move.

"Lie still," he ordered. No, he couldn't do this if she was gazing at him like that. He'd never be able to control himself if he could drown in those eyes. He pulled open one of the drawers and found what he was looking for. Turning back he ran the silk scarf he'd bought her for her last birthday through his fingers, and Kaylee trembled.

He leaned over her, careful not to touch her, not yet, and wrapped the scarf around her head, her eyes well covered, but leaving just one layer over her mouth. Lifting the layer to make sure she was going to be able to breathe, he leaned a little closer and touched her lips with his. Her head lifted, trying to prolong the kiss, her tongue reaching for his, but he pulled back.

"Simon …" she said.

This time he touched _her_ lips with his finger. "No. You don't talk. Or I'll go away. Understand?"

She nodded, a little stiffly, and lay back.

"There are rules," Simon went on. "My rules. You are to be quiet. No words. No sounds. You are to be as quiet as possible. Even when I touch you –" He ran a finger lightly over her left nipple, and she shuddered. " – you are to stay quiet. And you don't move." He sat down on the edge of the bed, close enough so she could feel his heat, but far enough so that not one square inch of her was in contact with him. "And there is one final rule. You don't come until I tell you."

Her mouth opened to protest, but she stopped herself. Afraid he might do as he threatened and leave. Instead she nodded again.

"Good. Good girl," he said approvingly, moving the single layer of silk back across her lips.

He leaned across her, putting one hand on the other side of her body to support himself, looking at her. The way her perfect breasts, larger now that she was feeding Bethany, were so firm, sitting high on her ribs, the pink aureole so like her favourite fruit. Another time he'd buy some strawberries, crush them onto her skin just so he could lick the juice and pulp from it, but that would have to wait.

He moved down, noting the fine hair on her belly, almost blonde, a thin line pointing towards her pubis. She still had a rounded shape, no matter how many sit-ups she did in the engine room, the result of carrying his child for nearly nine months, and he loved it. He didn't love so much the fine line that ran across her from hip bone to hip bone, but it was fading. Soon there'd be no sign of the operation that saved both their lives.

He moved further, down to the trimmed thatch that curled at the top of her thighs. He breathed out, watching the hair move, and he heard her whimper, a sound she snatched back immediately. He smiled. She was trying so hard. He knew she would already be wet, her juices moistening her, lubricating her ready for him. It embarrassed her, sometimes, when she realised just how much she produced, but he told her it was because she loved him. Actually he felt flattered that she wanted him so much.

He slid back down the bed to get a better angle. Her labia were plump, engorged with blood, pouting from beneath the hair. Lifting his left hand from the bed, he placed his forefinger at the top of the crease and pushed in. She gasped and he could feel her wanting to push her hips up off the bed, but she was trying to restrain herself, gripping at the sheet.

"Lie still," he said, his voice husky. "Or I'll stop."

He waited until she forced her body to behave, then pressed in further. It was so hot in there, such soft pressure around his fingertip, as he moved up to the heart of Kaylee. He found her clitoris, a swollen, hard nub, aching to be touched and rubbed. He pressed slightly onto it and was rewarded by her whole body jerking.

"You don't come," he repeated. "Not until I tell you."

With his right hand he moved her legs apart slightly, feeling the muscles in her thighs tensing, wanting to help, to open up entirely to him, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he made small circular movements with his finger, moving around the sensitive nerve endings of her clit, not touching it again, no matter how much he knew she wanted it.

A blush had flushed across Kaylee's breasts, pinking her skin as she became more and more aroused. He watched it cross her skin, and he smiled. He eased himself slightly, loosening the collar of his shirt.

There was something very erotic about pleasuring Kaylee while he was still fully clothed. His erection was almost painful inside his pants, but he wasn't going to undress, not yet. He was in control, and if that meant he had to wait, then he would wait. His own body wasn't going to win. Not yet.

"Kaylee, you are so beautiful," he whispered. "The softness of your breasts, the hot wetness of your core, and I so love to feel you moving beneath me."

Keeping his thumb moving round and round, he let his fingers slip down her slick folds, finding her opening, drenched with her juices. He pressed, feeling his finger slip inside, moving it in and out, each time pushing further. A second finger joined the first, feeling the mouth of her vagina stretching.

Kaylee mewed, and he smiled as he saw her biting down on her lip through the scarf. She was being so good, trying so hard not to move, not to make a sound. It had to be so difficult for her, being the sexual woman that she was, and yet she was doing what he told her.

It was almost too much for him, but he wanted to take her to the edge, hold her there until he decided. "I love to look at you," he said, "between your thighs, so rosy, plump, gorgeous."

He leaned forward, licking at her nipple, then blowing gently, seeing the skin pucker. Kaylee breathed in sharply. He took her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, rolling it between his teeth and biting gently as he pressed a third finger inside her, sliding inside easily on the thick sap flowing over his hand. Her head thrashed a little as he hooked his fingers, touching the sweet spot on the front wall of her vagina, and felt the muscles begin to throb. With his thumb he began to thrum her clit, feeling corresponding contractions start around his hand.

He stopped all movement, and Kaylee almost shouted in frustration.

He waited for what seemed an age, then began to move his hand slowly inside her, returning to his ministrations of her clit and her nipple. She moaned in the base of her throat.

He looked up into her face, her nipple held between his teeth, pulling firmly. Kaylee was panting so hard from her arousal, and from her increasingly erratic attempts to do what he told her and keep still and not make a sound, that the silk above her lips was soaking wet, and with every breath she drew it further into her open mouth. He couldn't have that, he thought. It might hurt her, and he'd never do that.

His right hand still buried in her hot, hard, wet depths, moving faster and deeper with every thrust, he reached up and pulled the scarf from her face. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, the tendons in her neck so taut he was afraid they might snap. Enough.

Climbing carefully onto the bed, he kneeled either side of her thighs, pushing his hand deeper inside her core, filling every inch he could of her.

Covering her body with his, he put his mouth to hers and whispered, "Come for me, Kaylee."

It was all the permission she needed. Her back arched, her hips thrusting upwards into his, her internal muscles gripping his hand as wave after wave of spasm wrenched through her, her thighs clenched tightly, her mouth open in a soundless cry as she obeyed him and came.

He watched her face relax, her thighs slip open, and he gently removed his hand from inside her, running a single finger up to the sensitised nub of her clit and feeling a last tremor thrill through her.

She opened her eyes. "I love you, Simon," she said, putting her arms around him and holding him close. "Am I allowed to say that now?"

"I love you too, Kaylee," he replied, stroking her damp hair, his body still pressed against her naked skin.

She let go with one hand and reached down between them, feeling the outline of his swollen cock so clearly through the straining fabric of his pants. He groaned slightly. "I think we need to do something about that, don't you?" she asked, smiling.

"Whatever you say," he said, rolling onto his back, still holding her to him.

She grinned and slid her legs apart either side of his hips, her personal lube soaking into his trousers. Grinding herself against him, she was rewarded by a moan. She undid his shirt, running her hands up his smooth skin.

"I don't know what people mean, going on about hairy chests," she said conversationally, biting at his nipples, first one, then the other. "Even Freya talks about loving the few hairs the Cap'n has."

"Kaylee," Simon groaned. "Do you have to? Maybe I shouldn't have rescinded the 'no talking' rule."

"I was only meaning that I love your chest. So manly. Don't need no hair on it." She grinned and licked down his belly, defining the muscles with her tongue, right to the edge of his pants. She pushed the fabric down, just a little, allowing the head of Simon's cock to appear. Darting like a sensual snake, she touched the top of her tongue to his slit, tasting the salty pre-cum.

"Kaylee …" he pleaded.

In response she moved a little lower, undoing his pants and pushing his underwear down to free his cock. It leaped free, almost with a life of its own, and she gazed at it, her eyes lascivious. Putting her hand between his thighs, cupping his balls, she lowered her mouth onto it, keeping her lips wide so he could barely feel her. Then she enclosed him, her tongue pressing gently into the slit, and he wanted to thrust upwards. Sucking, holding him deeply in her mouth, she began to move up and down, letting her teeth just graze the ridge.

"Kaylee …" he said again, trying to hold back. "Please …"

"What?" she asked, releasing him just long enough to glance into his eyes before taking his cock into her mouth again.

He realised she was rubbing herself on his legs, her still swollen folds leaving glistening streaks on the fabric. "Inside you …" he managed to say, holding onto his self control by a whisker.

She let his penis fall from her lips, and grinned. Lifting her hips, she opened her legs wide, allowing him a glimpse of the rose-red flesh she was about to impale with him, and he almost came there and then. Instead, he bit his lip, watching her position herself over him, holding his shaft so that the head of his cock rubbed along her. She sighed in contentment, jerking just a little as it touched her clit. Then she moved just enough so that it touched her opening, and with a look of exquisite pleasure lowered herself onto him. She began to move, slowly at first, then with more power and speed.

He didn't mind not being in control all the time, sometimes being the one on the bottom. Sometimes it was nice to just lay back and let someone else take charge. And she was so good at it. But with her above him, moving up and down on his shaft, her moisture running down onto his hips, her hands massaging her own breasts, she was magnificent.

There was nothing wrong with his manhood, not when he could be like this, so deep in Kaylee that he never wanted to leave, when he could make her look like this, all wanton and voluptuous. He watched her ride him, felt her tightening around his cock, so hot, so deep, then slipped a hand between them to massage the bundle of nerves he found there, the other pressing into the gap between her breasts. She threw her head back and he watched her as she orgasmed again, her core convulsing on him, and it tipped him over the edge, his hips thrusting upwards, burying himself deep inside her, his thick cum bathing her insides as he came with her.

She collapsed bonelessly onto his chest, her hair in his face, and sighed. "Oh, Simon …" she said.

"Kaylee," he said into her ear, feeling himself softening inside her. He didn't want to leave her, so he rolled her gently onto her side, still joined to her. She put her head on his chest, her breathing changing as she slipped into an exhausted sleep.

He smiled. It really didn't matter, he thought, if the mental image of him and the captain ever came up again. Not when he had something like this to replace it with. He closed his eyes and let all his worries drift away.


End file.
